


Founders

by Glassworkclock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Witch Hunts, everyone has secrets, everyone is bi, some of them are the same damn secret, ye olden times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassworkclock/pseuds/Glassworkclock
Summary: Before they were Founders, they were house mates.





	1. Storms are always good omens

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning I am dyslexic/digraphic and don't always have access to editors. I've combed threw this as best I could but if you see something just let me know and I can tweak it. There will be violence and such but not for a few chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy~

There had been another burning that morning. Salazar could smell it heavy in the air before he even got to the center of the town. Just a child by the look of the husk. He ducked his head away and lead his horse down the muddy roads. Only knights and witch hunters could ride in towns. His last town had started getting suspicious of him and it was time to move on. Find a new one in need of a simple beasts master. Sal’s lips quipped into a smile as he rubbed his hound, Hopscotch, behind the ear. His parents had sent him to hide after the fall of the wizarding crown, and much of his spells had been learned on the road but there was nothing simple about him even among his own. 

He should owl his parents. See if they were alive still. 

Salazar glanced up at the sound of approaching footsteps. A large war horse walked past him, mud matting it’s main and tail. The man in the saddle was slumped over in exhaustion. Tattered gold and scarlet robes over armor. Golden lion painted on a red shield.

Sir Gryffindor the witch hunter. 

Salazar quickly stepped aside. There hadn't been any words of witch hunters when he scoped out this town. He could leave, but that could arouse more suspicion. The hunter might not even be staying. 

He could kill the hunter. 

Salazar watched Sir Gryffindor ride away. It would be easy with the man being half asleep. He shook his head and continued on his way to the Baron's stables. Not in the middle of town. He wouldn’t find a safe place till he left the country if anyone saw him draw his wand. Sir Gryffindor drew to many eyes to him. Someone to mind the hounds and horses that’s all he was to be here. A small room in a little house that he didn’t imagine he’d see much of anyway or Mr. Hufflepuff. A bard that didn’t wander as ‘H. Hufflepuff cared far too much for their gardens and the town's children’ sounded like an agreeable housemate. 

The rode up to the stables was riddled with mud and small game that Hopscotch chased after tail wagging furiously, but all together one of the more uneventful winding paths he’d ever taken. At least this one didn’t have battles with armed muggles after small witches and wizards fleeing with their families. 

Just a cloudy sky that promised even more rain tonight. 

The stable boy just waved him off. “Mr. Frederick is out with the Barron on a boar hunt, he won't want any newbie poking around the stables when he’s not here. I’d come back tomorrow morning. Be early.” 

Salazar let out a long sigh threw his nose. “See you in the morning then.” Hopscotch ran ahead chasing after rabbits. 

 

  * §



 

Rowena Ravenclaw was more than a little tired of being on the run. There where the weeks of constant rain and the inaccessibility to a good set of bookshelves to set up her library. She missed her house elves and mid morning teas and balls. 

Now she had mud up to her knees, her dress skirts were in tatters, and she was out of food. She could transfigure a rock into a sweet bread but the taste wasn’t the same and it never truly satisfied her hunger. 

She had tried to warn the wizarding crown of the approaching danger but did they listen?

Nooooo. Why would they listen so someone who had visions? Muggles would never get that bold. They would never beat magic with sheer numbers. 

Never. 

Idiots. 

She looked up as the sky rumbled. 

Of course.

 

  * §



 

Helga scurried around to make sure that every plant that was not currently locked in her room was of normal muggle stock. Herbs for cooking and medicine, and flowers. Normal muggle flowers for a normal muggle woman. A normal muggle woman who’s kindly old landlord had told her two days ago that one of the spare rooms was going to be rented out. Just an S. Slytherin. Beast master, kept to themselves. Had a dog and a cat but they were well mannered. 

Helga admitted the idea of having a dog around was exciting. Maybe even liked the idea of another woman to talk to, but still. Constantly hiding magic in her own home. Doing the dishes  _ by hand _ .  

Then again if Ms. Salazar would be busy at work then perhaps Helga could just wait till the home was hers again during the day.

She jumped at the knock on the door. There was dirt from her pots all over the floor. “Just a moment!” She called before hissing “ _ Tergeo _ ,” under her breath and tucking her wand back up her sleeve. The dirt cleaned itself out the back door. “Hi you must be Missss....uhm can I help you?” Helga left her hand in the air for an awkwardly long time as the man at the door blinked at her. 

“Uhm, is your husband home?”

“Can’t say I’m married.” Helga forced a laugh putting her hand back down. “I’m sorry I was expecting a Ms. Slytherin.”

“I’m Slytherin.” The man said blinking, shifting the saddlebags on his shoulder. “I uhm, has there been some sort of mistake?” A wet black nose poked out from behind the man with a soft ‘wuff’.

They both looked up as thunder rumbled overhead. “Probably, but we can at least work it out inside.” Helga stood aside, smiling at the scruffy hound that sniffed at her as it trotted in. “The Thorps will be joining us for dinner, we can have it all sorted then.” 

She glanced up at the small black kitten that had it’s head poking out of the bag. “A mouser?” 

“Hopefully eventually.” Slytherin gently set his packs down. “I’ll refrain from settling till we get everything sorted. Are we expecting anyone else to join us?”

“No, shouldn’t be.” Helga shook her head. “Why don’t you relax, you’ve been on the road. I’ll fix you a cuppa tea.” She headed back to the kitchen. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure he wasn’t following her. Just slip a bit of potion into the kettle and Mr. Slytherin would be agreeable to just about anything. Within reason of course, but it would clear up this whole having a strange man live in her spare room. 

She made sure it was nice and warm when she handed it to him, smiling at the kitten curled in his lap and the dog at his feet. “What are their names?” she asked as he took a long grateful drink.

“The hound is Hopscotch, and this is Inkblot. Found him on the road on the way here, getting ran out of town.” Salazar shook his head as the kitten purred. “He likes the bag with all my field journals and quills best.” 

“Cute,” Helga nodded as the man’s shoulders relaxed and leaned back against the couch. 

“You know I thought you were a man.” He said idly. Long roads always gave her potions a stronger effect. 

“We’ll get it sorted.” Helga smiled and brushed it off. “Where are you from?”

“Ireland,” Salazar said threw a small yawn. “Sorry, must be more tired than I thought.”

“It’s alright. You can sleep if you want, I’ll wake you in time for dinner.” Helga nodded back to the first floor room. Let him sleep so he wouldn’t see or hear her spells. She was getting her house back. 

The both looked out the window at the crack of thunder. 

Maybe he could stay the night. The storm was awful. 

“There’s a bedroom down the hall, first door to the right.”

The man finished his cup of tea and carefully sat up stepping over the new snoring mutt on the floor, holding his kitten in one hand. “I’ll see you at dinner then.” 

Helga crept after him a bit later, peeking in to ensure the man was asleep before whispering spells to keep him that way. He didn’t even twitch, little black cat curled up on his chest. Time to really hide all the magic in the house. 

 

Helga shook Salazar’s shoulder once she could hear the carriage of her land lords pulling up the path. “Get washed up.” She took a breath preparing to calmly and politely demand to know why they sent a man to live with her as her front door opened after a short knock. 

Her mouth snapped shut. 

“It’d be no problem at all Sir Gryffindor. How long do you think you’ll be staying? There’s plenty of rooms here.” Lord Thorps patted the young knight on the back with a withered hand. “Helga here has the best tea, it’ll take the road ache right out of you.”

Some random man was one thing but a witch hunter. “My lord, do you really intend to send two men to live with me?”

The Thorps smiled at kindly and Helga couldn’t help but feel as though she was missing something. 

“Why don’t we get dinner set out dear,” Lady Thorps beckoned her into the kitchen. “Now dear, I know it’s a bit of a shock but people are starting to talk. The children flock to you and you cure just about every illness that comes through, now this wouldn’t be a problem if you...well dear. Without a husband you look like a...like a _ witch _ .” She hissed that last part. “Now we know you’re not. But a handsome young man staying here will at least look like you’re taken and with a witch hunter as well, darling no one will doubt your purity.” She glanced up as Salazar crossed back into view, dark hair rebraided and face and hands clean. “And he’s not bad looking.”

Helga wasn’t to apparate to anywhere else but that kitchen. Her landlords we’re trying to set her up. 

She welcomed the knock at the door.

The woman looked like a drowned rat, soaked to the bone and dripping just inside the entryway. Sir Gryffindor quickly pulled his own cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders. “My Lady, why were you out in this storm? Are you alright?” His eyes were far too wide in concern for someone who burned children for a living. 

“My carriage was attacked by bandits several miles from here. I ran as fast as I could to get away–,”

Helga took the woman under her arm. “I have some dry dresses you might fit. Please, start without us.”

“We can wait,” Sir Gryffindor promised. “Take all the time you need. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.” He took a step forward but stopped when Hopscotch growled. 

“Sorry, he doesn't really like strangers all that much.” Salazar rubbed the dog’s ears and the growl softened. 

Helga nodded, not about to point out that the dog had been perfectly fine with her. “Tea’s on the kettle.” She called over her shoulder as she lead the woman up the stairs and to the wash room. “So, welcome to dinner. My name is Helga Hufflepuff. And yours?”

“Rowena Ravenclaw. Thank you.”

  
  



	2. Good honest muggles

Helga forced herself to breath calmly. Her landlord had given two of her spare rooms away to a muggle beast master and a witch hunter. Her landlord was trying to set her up on some sort of long term date. She had some escaped princess by the looks of the mud splattered dress in her room. “Here now let’s get you out of that before you catch a cold.”  
“Thank you.” Rowena said, still peeling the soaked fabric off her.  
Where all Nobel dresses this heavy? Helga had worked her family's farm before the muggles had come to burn it out. She knew she was strong. All the village kids swinging off her arms couldn't knock her over. But still, this was ridiculous. There had to be jewels sewn in or something. She couldn't help the concerned frown when the woman shivered and sneezed.  
“Oh, as soon as you're dressed I'll make a nice pot of tea for you. Keep that cold away.”  
“Thank you,”  
Even in Helga’s most uncomfortably small dress Rowena couldn't fill out the shoulders or hips. Helga just smiled kindly. “It's what a life of labor will do to you.” She laughed as she set about stitching a quick alteration so it would stay on during dinner.  
“The fabric is soft.” Rowena offered. “Did you make it yourself?”  
“There’s a woman up the way that made it for me. We can see her tomorrow if you’d like.”  
Rowena looked over at the soaked and muddy mess that hung over the edge of Helga’s footboard. “It’d probably be for the best.”  
Helga lead her back down the stairs once she had pulled on a warm pair of socks. Hopscotch wagged his tail as they came closer but still snarled at the witch hunter. Maybe she would keep Slytherin if only for the hound. Maybe.  
Depended how––”Sir Gryffindor how long are you going to be staying?”  
The Witch hunter let out a breath. “His Majesty assigned me to patrol the surrounding countryside and fiefdoms. Till he moves me I will be in your service.” He bowed his head slightly, waiting till both she and Lady Ravenclaw had sat before taking his seat. Slytherin closed his book, and took his kitten off the table. The Witch Hunter looked outside at the rain. “Unfortunately all Witchers have to find their own lodging, do you know of anyone with––”  
“Oh there’s plenty of room here!”  
Well fuck.  
“If My Lady Hufflepuff wouldn’t mind me,”  
Helga gaped at her landlords. No. One prolonged awkward blind date was one thing. A terrible thing, but it was one. This. Him. No.  
Sir Gryffindor bowed his head. “It’s alright if you say no. I would never force my way into a lady’s home.”  
Helga forced a smile at the boot that came down on her foot. “We’ll work something out I’m sure. Dinner?”  
Lady Ravenclaw sneezed and Sir Gryffindor had yet another cloak around her shoulders. His eyes were to concerned over a few sniffles for a child killer. A Witch Hunter.  
He could be made to leave.  
Helga bowed her head for the meal time prayer. She’d keep the muggle beast master, and even implore the Lady to stay one night, but the Witcher...no. He could go.  
“Sir Gryffindor, could you lead us in this evening's prayer?”  
The witcher looked up exhausted, but nodded all the same. “In the name of Allah we come together to bless this meal. In your mercy may you grant us peace this evening and health in our lives.”  
**Landlord blinked a bit. “Amen,” he cleared his throat. “The stories of you never mentioned––,”  
“All the witchers require is to be strong in faith and good with a blade. I’ve never known God to be picky in what name you call him by in prayer, and neither were they as long as you could say ‘God’ in the face of the king.” Gryffindor didn’t look back up till Lady Ravenclaw sneezed. “My Lady?”  
“I’m fine,” Rowena promised. “Just a sniffle.”  
Helga took a chunk of the bread she’d baked this morning and passed it along. She was going to slip enchantments in everyone's tea tonight. Let her bustle around without fear of them waking. Rowena sneezed hard enough her knee kit the table.  
She could probably use the sleep anyway. Gryffindor looked ready to nod off into his stew. Slytherin met her glance across the table. He looked in between her landlords and her with a raised eyebrow. At least someone else saw the ridiculousness of it all.  
Maybe she would let him stay.  
Maybe.

 

Rowena woke up to soft thud. A tiny hand on her shoulder pushed her back down to the bed before she had even finished adjusting to the dark.  
“Miss be needing her sleep. Knob will be softer, begging your pardon Miss.”  
Rowena bolted upright. “Knob?” she hissed finding the pair of overly wide eyes at the foot of her bed. “Knob is that you?”  
“Begging Miss’s pardon.” the house elf bowed.  
Rowena almost kissed him. “How did you escape?” The whole castle had been burned down. The Crown was dead. Her guards, her friends, her...her parents...  
Knob hugged her back, wiping her nose in a spare handkerchief when she sneezed. “Knob went after the witch hunters that chased you Miss. Very sorry to leave you so alone.”  
“It’s okay now.” Rowena promised in between the sniffles. “Knob you have to stay hidden here. There’s a witch hunter and two muggles in the other rooms.”  
Knob tilted their head to aside like a hound. “Knob can be taking care of that for you Miss.”  
Rowena sneezed hard enough her whole body curled up.  
“Lady Ravenclaw?” Helga knocked on her door. “Rowena, do you need more tea?” the door started to open and Rowena shoved Knob under her quilt. It looked impossibly stupid for the second before Knob vanished to under the bed. The muggle woman came in with a warm mug, feeling Rowena’s forehead with the back of her hand, tisking slightly. “You’ll need to be in bed tomorrow to keep this from getting worse. I’ll see if the dress maker can be spared to come visit you.”  
“Thank you,” Rowena said, breathing in the steam from the tea to sooth her throat.  
“Oh I put a pinch of whiskey in that. Helps a cough like you wouldn’t believe.” Helga laughed.  
Rowena nodded, laughing nervously as Knob appeared behind the muggle woman. “Thank you, for being so kind.”  
Helga brushed it off and sat on the foot of the bed. “Drink that and I’ll bring you another.” she looked around. “Oh, you tidied up.” she turned and saw Knob. “Is that...a house elf?”  
Rowena dover for her wand under the pillow but Helga was faster, catching her wrist. Knob jumped on the muggle woman’s back yanking at her hair.  
“Ow! No! Wait, would you just––” A wand was in the woman’s hand and Knob hung in the air. Helga took a breath, hair sticking out of her braid at all ends. “You’re a witch too.” Helga said amazed. “Oh do drink that.” She gestured to the tea. “It will help.”  
Rowena nodded as Knob was put back on the floor. “How long have you been hiding here?”  
“Three years. My family’s farm was burned down. My parents escaped out to Denmark but I haven’t heard from them since.” Helga looked at her hands. “Why are you here?”  
Rowena decided she could blame the whiskey as her throat closed up and her eyes burned.  
“I’m so sorry,” Helga hugged her tight and let her cry. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll keep you safe.”  
“I’m sorry it’s the alcohol.” Rowena wiped her eyes.  
Helga smiled and nodded, kindly not mentioning how Rowena had yet to take a sip.

 

Godric could barely keep his eyes open, his whole body just felt so heavy. Magically so.  
Fuck. Again?  
A witch must have hit him on the trip up. He’d been to exhausted to watch. Valor usually kept a good ear out but some spells could fool even the more battle experienced horse. Armor must have taken most of the curse, if he could just reach his sword he could fix––  
Godric jerked awake, gasping. His chest was too heavy to breath. His arm hung off the edge of the bed but he could hardly lift his fingers.  
“Sir Gryffindor? Are you not well?” Helga knocked on the door pushing it open slightly. “S-sir Gryffindor?”  
Godric was rolled over but he couldn’t see anymore. Were his eyes closed again? Who was speaking latin?  
He gasped air back into his lungs, eyes flying open. Helga stood above him.  
Godric blinked. “Is that a wand?”  
“Obliviate!”

Godric rolled out of bed, kneading a headache.  
“Sir Gryffindor?” Helga stood just inside his door. “Will you be joining us for dinner?”  
Godric blinked at her a second, something nagging at the back of his mind.  
The woman shifted nervously. “Is there something wrong?”  
“Oh, no, sorry.” Godric looked away. “I was just thinking.”  
Helga nodded. “Well you’ve been sleeping all day. You must have had some strange dreams.”  
Godric nodded, rubbing his head as he followed her out. Slytherin was reading by the window and the kitchen smelled....Oh. That wasn’t.... Godric slipped away to tap Slytherin on the shoulder. “What happened?” He hadn't been asleep long enough for something to die and fester in the stove.  
“Lady Ravenclaw wanted to repay Mis Hufflepuff for her hospitality, your generosity and I think I just got lumped in.” Slytherin didn’t even look up. “She cooked us all dinner.”  
Godric felt his stomach lurch at the idea of eating what ever smelled so awful.  
“She tried very hard all afternoon I was told.” Slytherin turned the page of his book, for all appearances at peace with his fate tonight.  
“Where’s your dog?”  
“Hopscotch is out chasing rabbits, he’ll be back.” Slytherin brushed it off. “I tended to Valor for you.”  
Godric let out a breath. “Thank you.”  
“He was very intent on my pockets.”  
Godric blushed slightly. “Looking for sugar cubes or apples. I spoil him a bit. I meen he’s earned it. He keeps me alive,”  
“Witches are dangerous I’d imagine.” Slytherin looked up over his book.  
Godric looked away. “Mostly they’re just afraid.” Mostly they were children from muggle born families. Sobbing and afraid that the big scary witcher was going to kill them. Mothers and Fathers with wands broken in angry mobs clinging to their family as the crowd demanded a burning.  
He saved who he could but it was never enough.  
It wasn’t all of them.  
Slytherin was still watching him.  
Godric coughed and shifted on his feet. “I ah, miss anything while I was asleep?”  
Slytherin looked back at his book, the straw in his hair catching the firelight of the hearth. “There are forty six horses not counting the breeding stock, twenty seasoned hunting hounds, three barn cats and one pet bear in that castle. And that’s only what I saw today.”  
“Oh. You, ah, you like animals?” Godric rocked on his heels. He would be here a while, the assignment sounded like a few years at least, and if he’d be seeing Slytherin around the castle well...  
It’s be nice to have at least one friend.  
“More than I like people.” Slytherin didn’t look up.  
Godric sat down on the edge of the hearth. “Easier to deal with animals I would guess.”  
No response.  
“So ah, you have a kitten.”  
“Inkblot.” Slytherin turned the page. “They’re going to be a mouser.”  
“That’s nice.” Godric tried. Just one friend. Helga...he was intruding he couldn’t just walk up to her. Same with Lady Ravenclaw. Witchers were revered among muggles but they were given a wide berth. Many had ‘accidents’. Bad luck followed them and any family they tried to make. At least that was the rumors. Godric had mostly found it to be lonely and thankless.  
“Should prove useful.” Was all Slytherin said. Like an afterthought.  
“Dinner’s ready.” Lady Ravenclaw called into the room.  
Godric swallowed nervously. It was too late to pray, hand nervously gripping the edge of his tunic wishing it was a hilt, or shield strap, or something more comforting. Lady Ravenclaw poked her head around the corner. “Sir Gryffindor, you’re awake finally.”  
“I, ah, sorry. I think I got hit with a curse.” He laughed nervously when even Helga came out of the kitchen to join her housemates in staring at him. “No it’s fine, probably happened on the road, I just slept it off. Everything's okay. There’s nothing in the house, I promise.”  
The three of them seemed relieved.  
Maybe three friends?  
With the Ladies he had to wait.  
He just didn’t want to be so damn alone this time.  
He also wasn’t sure how to breath at the table. It smelled to strongly to breath thru the nose but...the stench. Breathing through the mouth wasn’t any better because then he could taste it.  
“Sir Gryffindor are you alright?” Lady Ravenclaw asked kindly. “It’s not very good is it?” She looked down, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
Godric hastily shook his head. “No, I just, ah, thinking. It’s fantastic.”  
“You haven't eaten any.”  
Godric managed a smile.

Valor pushed him with his nose as Godric finished retching at the edge of the field. He wasn’t sure how he’d kept it down all dinner, but he had and the Lady hadn’t cried.  
That had to count for something.  
He managed to stand upright again when Slytherin’s whistle for Hopskotch echoed across the night. Valor continued grazing. The night was still and the candles were slowly being extinguished inside. Godric let out a long sigh. He'd promised to take Lady Ravenclaw up to be introduced to the court, swearing that he would vouch for her nobility. He should go to bed to be fully rested for the courts tomorrow, but he just wasn't tiered. Miss Helga had a tea that helped. Tasted a lot like herbs and deep breath of a garden but it helped, and if he had been hit with a curse he should rest.  
If he got in quick maybe he could catch her before she retired for the night.  
He really didn’t mean to run into her.  
“Sir Gryffindor.” Miss Hufflepuff greeted from the floor. “Fancy running into you.”  
“Godric, please.” Godric flushed, helping the woman off the floor. “I’m so sorry. I was just looking for you and I––” He ran his hands threw his hair. “Ah, that tea you made last night. I was wondering if I could brew a kettle of it.”  
Miss Hufflepuff raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I should probably still sleep off what ever curse I was hit with and, I, ah, I’m to awake to do that.” Godric rocked on his heals awkwardly. “If you wouldn’t mind.”  
Helga just smiled at his and lead him into the kitchen, fixing a kettle.  
“I’ll see if I can’t find another room tomorrow.” Godric said softly as the warm mug was pressed into his hands. “I, I was given the impression I would be rooming with a bachelor not intruding on you, my Lady.”  
“Well, that wasn’t your fault.”  
Godric nodded. The tea washed out the last lingering tastes of vomit and whatever Lady Ravenclaw had attempted.  
Miss Hufflepuff took a breath. “Are you sure it was a curse that had you sleeping all day?”  
Godric nodded. “Get hit with them all the time. Armor takes most of it. It’s alright.” he took a long breath. “If nothing else I could stay out with Valor. It wouldn’t be the first time.”  
“Well I’m sure it won’t come to that.” Miss Hufflepuff assured him. “Another cup?”  
Godric nodded. “What’s in this, by the way?”  
“Oh you know...chamomile, lavender, just some odds and ends.” She waved it off.  
Godric decided it was the odds and ends that helped lull him off, one hand on his sword. Witchers could attract trouble and the people that lived here were nice, honest muggles.  
They wouldn’t be able to handle an angry spell duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shakes off all the dust*  
> Hi guys! 
> 
> It's been a fun bit with car wrecks and new jobs and such. I'll try and post more frequently. ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> That awkward when your landlord tries to put you on a prolonged blind date. 
> 
> Personal headcannons that Sal is such an animal guy, and probably has like five dragon eggs in his back pocket because, no really they can be sweet, trust me. And picks up every stray he comes across. And that Ro was a nobel lady before she was a teacher. 
> 
> I'm expecting this to be a once to maybe twice a month updating fic.


End file.
